


【虫贱】趁热

by Zeatin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeatin/pseuds/Zeatin
Summary: 内脏露出警告
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	【虫贱】趁热

伤口从下腹一直划到胸口，失血让他觉得晕乎乎，轻飘飘的，像飞行，像磕了药。纽约的冬天很冷，暖热的内脏往外袅袅冒着白气，又被血染成淡红色。

天呐，我在冒粉色泡泡，我是彩虹小马。他没头没脑地想着。我可以回去向我的独角兽炫耀但是等等如果我也是一匹马我该怎么养另一匹这天气真是见鬼的冷我还得等多久——

一双鞋落在他身边，蓝色的，软底，踩在又冷又脏的水泥地上，一下子就沾上了他的血。再往上是细窄的脚踝，紧身衣里小腿修长精健。蜘蛛男孩蹲下来凑近他，他忍不住吹了声口哨，敬全纽约最棒的屁股。

对方的羞恼隔着面罩都能闻到。Wade哑着嗓子笑起来。他真可爱，是不是？那些夜巡之前的傍晚他们一起坐在天台边缘吃玉米卷，少年人撩起一半面罩，腮帮子塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，偶尔回答两句佣兵的喋喋不休。他的声音年轻雀跃，笑容被夕烧映得闪闪发光，好像未曾直面过那些恶语与子弹，未曾无能为力，未曾踏入黑暗去经历一次又一次的生死相交。

他还年轻，却已知道怎样言及生离死别。

佣兵回过神来的时候已经一把抓住了小蜘蛛伸过来的手，真瘦，手心里长长一把骨头。少年愣了一下，看看他又看看那个豁口。放轻松，放轻松，小男孩，没有人会死，其他人可能会但dadpool可不会。他拉着对方的手去摸那道活物般蠕动着愈合的伤口。胸腔里骨头大剌剌地露出来，再往下，淡黄色的脂肪覆盖着肠子和脾脏。这具敞开的身体就像一匹被宰杀后扔在雪地里的马，肌肉坚硬，但内里柔软丰美，蕴着热乎乎的血气，等待一个旅人跋涉千里来钻进他的肚腹中，冷雨狂风，一夜成眠。

趁还来得及，想不想伸进来摸摸？


End file.
